


why spend mine when i could spend yours?

by actuallyshua



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Attempt at Humor, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, JUST, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Surprise Party, and, emphasis on attempt folks, kind of, op name drops expensive brands like its her job, read it okay, this is way out of my control now so i have to add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyshua/pseuds/actuallyshua
Summary: Junhui was never one to look into the past. He didn't like to remember the days of bar tending and broken AC units and walking around with holes in his socks. He was a changed man. A changed man with a black credit card and a personal driver andtheYoon Jeonghan wrapped around his slender fingers. Fingers that snapped and just like that, his wishes always granted.But he knows, has always known, if Jeonghan had been as penniless as he was when they first crossed paths, the love would still bloom like flowers in spring.Or -Junhui reminds Jeonghan that money isn't the most marvelous thing about him.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 18
Kudos: 137





	why spend mine when i could spend yours?

**Author's Note:**

> i cant write smut but i can write vague sexual undertones and stupid boys in love
> 
> and i wanted a sugar daddy au so [gestures vaguely] here

Contrary to popular belief, Wen Junhui did not enjoy shopping. 

He was living in the digital age of pressing, clicking, pointing, and having things just appear at his doorstep. It was easier that way. He didn't have to face a crowd, deal with people kissing his ass in hopes that he wouldn't make a phone call and demand their head on a platter. He still wasn't sure where the idea that he was some monster came from. A skewed headline, perhaps. A vexed journalist who took it upon themselves to name him a _Gold Digger. _

Junhui hated that term. He'd heard it, read it, time and time again. 

Sure, he knew where they were coming from. 

The down trodden bar tender suddenly appearing next to the dashing billionaire that had rejected so many before him. How Junhui's life was the most stereotypical version of rags to riches anyone had ever seen. How he and his golden lover were fifteen years apart from each other. 

People couldn't help themselves. It was human nature. They talked. 

They talked about him. What he was doing behind closed doors in order to walk around in public dipped in Gucci and Yves Saint Laurent and Burberry. 

They talked. But they never asked.

If they did, they would know that it took Jeonghan three dates to hold Junhui's hand, eight to kiss him, thirteen to lay him down against his too fine to even touch sheets, asking him if he was okay in between breaths. 

They would know that Junhui loved Jeonghan. 

They would know that Junhui loved Jeonghan _and _his money. Not _because_ of it. He would be stupid to ever deny that locking his heart away in Jeonghan's life didn't come with it's shiny, expensive, delicious perks. And sure, sometimes Junhui's only repayment to Jeonghan would come in the form of greeting the man in their doorway, silk robe hanging off his shoulders and filth dripping from his mouth like pearls, but that was just Junhui. He would purr for Jeonghan even if they lived in a cardboard box. 

But back to the task at hand. Junhui decided to leave the comfort of their penthouse for the day, totting the one Kim Mingyu around town. 

It was almost Jeonghan's birthday and he had absolutely no idea of what to get the man. 

Well, he had _one _idea. But that would be for after the champagne flutes were abandoned, the cake eaten, and the crowd long since kicked out. Hiding a surprise party from Jeonghan proved to be much easier than Junhui had originally thought it to be. Jeonghan was either buried in his work, on their couch, or in Junhui. So his mind did not have too much time to wander, thankfully. 

"What should I even wear to this party?" Mingyu asked, idly scrolling through his phone as he sat in a plush, velvet chair. They were alone in the store, the nervous associate made sure of that as soon as Junhui walked in, lifting his Chopard sunglasses over his eyes to rest neatly atop his freshly bleached hair. He couldn't deny the way she quickly scooted the other shoppers out of the store made him laugh, inflated his ego a bit. They could've stayed, really. 

"Why don't you wear that nice Gucci suit Minghao got for you last Christmas?" 

Mingyu grimaced, "I've already worn that twice. Let's stop by Givenchy when you're done here, maybe I'll find something there." 

It was nice, really. Having someone in his life who understood him, his feelings. Of course, he could always ring up his old college friends and lament about feeling sad, down, anything negative. But Mingyu understood him more than that. Understood that no matter how many times he laughed off being called a gold digger, a money hungry poor boy, a play thing, sometimes it would sting. Sometimes it would fester like an open wound, seeping toxins into his mind that developed into doubt. Maybe Jeonghan didn't really love him, maybe he just wanted a piece of arm candy to show off for photo ops. Mingyu was always there to share in his despair, to remind him that he was, and always would be, loved. 

Mingyu lived in the same world as him. The world of coming from nothing and being elevated to everything because of a man with a charming smile and a taste for expensive wines. Xu Minghao was in close business, and personal, connections with Jeonghan. It only made sense that the two men would introduce their tabloid worthy partners to each other. Jeonghan would say he loves it, that Junhui finds comfort in Mingyu. Minghao would say he hates it, the way they always gang up on him. Sharing laughter and whispers at his expense. But he was fun to rile up. They couldn't help themselves. 

"What did you and Minghao decide on for a gift?" He picked up a blueish silk button up, holding it up to his slender frame and moving to and fro in the mirror.

"A retirement plan." Mingyu chided, playfully.

"He's turning 37, Mingyu," Junhui tutted, tossing the silk shirt to the side, it wasn't his size and the color was heinous, "Not 70." 

"Practically one foot in the grave if you ask me." 

Junhui didn't ask him. 

He turned his attention away from the giant man child and back to the rack of clothing the shopper had picked for him. Most of the items were tailored to his interests, his style, but a few were for Jeonghan's. The man liked to see him in silk, he knew that much. Junhui always took mental photographs of the fire in Jeonghan's eyes as the material would drape over his frame, leaving his collarbones exposed. He would look hungry, like a wolf in the wild who had gone too long without a fresh kill. The rush it gave Junhui, witnessing his partner dissolve to pure lust and knowing it was entirely because of him, was powerful. 

But back to the task at hand. The hungry wolf was nowhere near his grave.

"I don't think I need to remind you that your boyfriend isn't too far behind mine in terms of age." 

Mingyu snorted, expecting the retort, "I'm in Minghao's will. His age is no issue." 

And, really, how was Junhui supposed to counter that?

Because he too was in Jeonghan's will. 

But that was neither here nor there. 

"Are you finding anything to your liking, Mr. Wen?" The uptight sales associate joined them again, lips pulled into a forced smile. He felt bad for her, truly. The way her hands were clasped in front of her, the nervous shifting from her left to right foot.

He offered up a warm smile, hoping to exude nothing but kindness, "I'm afraid not. These pieces are beautiful, just not what I'm looking for today." 

"He's picky," Mingyu chimed in, "Don't take it personally." 

"I'm sorry, sir. Could I get you anything else? Another coffee, perhaps?"

He waved his hand, "Please, you've been so kind. I promise everything was wonderful. And I'll be back when the winter collection launches, I always find something then." 

After further back and forth with her, more like pleading to just let them leave, Junhui and Mingyu found themselves walking the bustling sidewalks, exchanging stories of lavish vacations and soaking in each other's laughter. The roles were revered when the pair entered Givenchy, Mingyu shopping around while Junhui made himself comfortable in one of their chairs. Luckily, he didn't have too much time to dwell in boredom, as his phone rang. 

_Joshua Hong_

He almost laughed upon seeing the name.

Poor Joshua. Jeonghan's new assistant that was already hanging by his last thread, despite only being at the company for three months. Junhui had given the man his number when he first started, saying he would need it. Joshua had looked at him with quizzical eyes, doubting. They talked almost daily now. 

"Hello, my dear. Is he driving you crazy today?" 

"Like you wouldn't believe. He's been in and out of meetings all morning and he's in quite the mood. Any tips?" Joshua sounded frazzled. Junhui imagined the man had been chasing after Jeonghan since seven in the morning, papers flying out of his hands and sweat lining his forehead. 

Junhui smiled lightly as one of the associates delicately placed a flute of champagne on the small table next to him, mouthing a 'thank you', "Has he eaten lunch yet?" 

"Not that I know of, no." 

"Get him a bowl of pasta from that little Italian place down the street from the office. Extra sauce, four meatballs. And make sure they include the toasted baguette on the side, two of those. He likes to dip it in the extra sauce. Pair that with a Diet Coke, light ice. That should calm him down." 

Joshua sighed heavily, "What would I do without you?"

"Probably quit like his last assistants who didn't take my advice to call me." 

"Oh, while I had you," Junhui heard some shuffling, Joshua speaking with a hushed tone, "Are you sure it's alright that I come to the party?" 

Junhui rolled his eyes at this, "Yes, Joshua. I've told you a thousand times. Jeonghan really likes you, trust me. He'll love to see you there." 

He would never lie to Joshua, to anyone. Many nights, between cigarettes and glasses of whiskey in bed, Jeonghan would tell Junhui about his day. When they first started seeing each other, Jeonghan claimed his work was boring. But Junhui loved to hear about it. How his delicate, soft, angelic lover transformed into the revered and feared business man that he'd spend his free time reading articles about. Joshua often came up in these late night talks. Jeonghan had cycled through many assistants, none of them being able to keep up with him, manage his temper, organize his horrible note taking. 

Jeonghan considered Joshua a valuable asset to his business, but above that, a friend. And since the man would never tell his assistant that, Junhui was here to build the bridge. 

"Alright, okay. I'll let you go now, I've got to go get that lunch. Any messages you want me to pass along?" 

"Nothing that you would want to hear, I'm sure." He smiled against the glass, the bubbles of champagne tickling his upper lip.

Joshua let out an exasperated noise, hanging up without so much as a goodbye. Junhui deserved that. 

"What do you think of this?" Mingyu stepped out of a dressing room, looking drool worthy in a deep purple suit. He studied himself in the mirror and Junhui cocked an eyebrow, swallowing the champagne.

"Could those pants be any tighter? This is my boyfriends birthday party, I won't have you seducing Minghao all night." 

"I mean," Mingyu turned, examining his assets, "Technically they _could _be tighter." 

Junhui held a hand out to the tailor that was taking a step forward, "He's joking, please don't alter them," Junhui stood up, standing behind Mingyu now and placed his hands on the mans shoulders, "You look hot. I'll have to get something better so you don't steal Jeonghan from me." 

A flush and then a laugh, "As if he would ever leave you for anyone else."

There was no bite behind the remark, their usual sass left in the dust. 

Jeonghan would never leave him. 

Contrary to popular belief, Yoon Jeonghan did not enjoy spending his days in and out meetings.

Many assumed he did.

Meetings meant deals. Deals meant money. 

But Jeonghan was tired, hungry, and if he had to shake one more hand and plaster a wide smile across his aching cheeks, he was sure to lose his mind. 

He was finally seated as his own desk, blankly staring at the computer screen in front of him. He had work to do, contracts to go over, phone calls to make. But he couldn't focus on that. It was nearing his birthday, see, and for some reason, this one was hitting him harder than the last ones. 37 was nothing to reveal at. Nothing would change, just the time. Maybe it was because he was inching closer to 40. Maybe it was because he hadn't done everything he'd always wanted to do. 

He'd sat through too many conference calls lately, having to ask his distributors and partners about their families. They never asked him about his. 

It was weighing heavily on him. 

A small knock on the door, always Joshua, pulled him from his moment of self-pity and he called for his assistant to come in. Instantly, the room was wafted with his second favorite smell. Pasta, extra sauce. Joshua must have talked to Junhui.

"I brought you lunch, sir," Joshua set the food down in front of him, "Your favorite!" 

"Thank you, Joshua. And I've told you before, please just call me Jeonghan." 

His mouth was watering at the sight in front of him but he motioned for Joshua to sit down. The man did so, nervousness written all over his face. 

"Is the food alright?" 

"It's perfect," He nodded, "Thank you, again. I'm assuming Junhui told you about all of this?" 

Joshua flushed lightly, "He did. You seemed to be having a rough morning and I wanted to make sure I brought you the right thing." 

Junhui _did _know him better than most. Than anyone. His boyfriend's ability to read him was almost shocking, even still. He'd spent so many years forming his shell, a hardened businessman with a schedule too packed for things like love. Or that's what he told himself. He'd had suitors before, young and old, all disingenuous. It had been that way his entire life, born into wealth, into a life of fake friends, even faker kisses behind closed doors. 

But Junhui. Oh, Junhui. 

How Jeonghan had introduced himself and Junhui didn't bat an eye. He was unknown in that bar, just another face among patrons. Junhui didn't fake laugh at his feeble attempts, didn't coddle him, didn't treat him like an object. Junhui laughed like he meant it, swatted at Jeonghan's arms with sincerity. 

Jeonghan wanted to take him far away from that place. 

And so, they flew. Metaphorically. 

He'd never forget the way Junhui gawked at his penthouse, his suits, his watch collection. How he marveled at the view of the city from his window.

How it didn't change anything between them. 

Junhui slipped into this life with some hesitations. The first time Jeonghan deposited money into Junhui's bank account, Jeonghan received a frantic phone call, saying he'd been hacked. And when Jeonghan invited him (it was more of a plea, Jeonghan needed him around always) to move in, Junhui was afraid to touch anything for the first few weeks. But eventually, it all clicked. Like the turning of a key in a lock, doors were opened and Junhui finally felt at home. He was the missing relic in Jeonghan's collection of rare art.

He navigated Jeonghan's business events like he was born for it. 

And maybe he was. 

His charm was infectious, he never missed a beat with a handshake and a smile. He always remembered every detail about Jeonghan's business partner's lives, asking them about their wives and children and houses in Spain. He knew it meant a lot to them, impressed them. But he also knew what was hiding behind their tight lipped smiles. 

Jeonghan wasn't an idiot. 

He'd been chewed out by Jihoon for two hours after he first told him about Junhui. 

_"He's twenty, Jeonghan! He's going to bleed you dry and leave you in the dust!"_ He had screamed, pacing his office with ruffled hair and furrowed brows. 

That was two years ago. Jeonghan hadn't even shed a drop of blood. 

He had his doubts, sure, in the beginning. It would've been foolish not to. But he noticed that Junhui never asked him for anything. Never begged him for a credit card or extra cash in his wallet. Junhui just went along with whatever Jeonghan presented to him, amazed with each gift. He was happy to receive, Jeonghan was even happier to give. 

Now, Junhui still never asked. But he had his own cards and his own driver and a newly refined taste for designer labels. Jeonghan didn't mind, not at all. This was their life, their money, everything. Shared. 

Of course, it helped that Junhui felt the need to _pay Jeonghan back_. Sometimes that meant lace against milky thighs, delicate skin wrapped in rope, or Junhui's chest pressed flush against the window overlooking the city, heavy breaths leaving a thick fog on the glass and Jeonghan's favorite pink silk robe hanging off Junhui's delicate shoulders. 

"Sir?" Joshua's voice cut through the air, tearing Jeonghan back to reality. Back to his desk. Not to his home with Junhui draped in sensuous fabrics that smelled like rose perfume. Now was certainly not the time for such thoughts. 

"Apologies," He cleared his throat, "My mind went elsewhere. I wanted to ask you a personal question, if you don't mind?" Jeonghan opened up his food, offering some up to Joshua. 

He shifted in his seat, accepting the meal along with the question, "Of course." 

"You've been working with me for three months now. Attended events, gone to dinners with Junhui and I, been a part of our lives," He pursed his lips, trying to find his wording, "Do you think Junhui and I make a nice couple?" 

Joshua choked on some pasta, covering his mouth as his face turned red. Perhaps it was too personal. He slid a glass of water over the desk, Joshua quickly taking it and finishing most of it. After catching his breath, Joshua straightened his tie, face still red but not from the coughing. 

"I'm so sorry, sir. That's incredibly embarrassing. But yes, I do. Junhui is great, I really like him. You two compliment each other very nicely. I don't see you smile around the office very often but when he comes to visit you, I can tell it shifts your entire mood," Joshua paused for a moment, "If I can say, I think you're perfect for one another." 

Jeonghan extended more of his inner turmoil out to his assistant, "Do you think he would marry me?" 

"I think that's difficult for me personally to say, s -" Jeonghan stopped him with a _look_, "Jeonghan. But, I can tell he loves you. And by you asking me that, I'm assuming this is something you've been thinking about which obviously means that you love him, too." 

Jeonghan hummed, satisfied with the answer.

"I'm sorry to spring all of that on you, Joshua. I needed another opinion. Jihoon is supportive but with reserves. I've been thinking about proposing to him for a while now. With my birthday coming up, I believe it's becoming a more pressing matter." 

"No need to apologize. I'm happy to help in an facet of your life." Joshua smiled, genuinely, and Jeonghan returned the sentiment. It was always nice to speak as friends, casual and honest. 

"Do you think birthday proposals are cheesy?"

Joshua seemed to pale at this, eyes widening slightly before he shook his head, coughing once. Jeonghan raised his eyebrows at the display. Surely it wasn't that terrible of an idea? He and Junhui had planned a quiet night, Junhui making reservations at Jeonghan's favorite restaurant. It was all he wanted, really. No matter how many times Junhui would dance around him, tug on his sleeves and beg the man to just tell him what he wanted, the answer was always the same. 

Junhui was all he ever wanted. 

"I think it could be romantic, maybe. But don't you and Junhui already have plans? Maybe you should wait? Save it so you can make the entire day about the proposal." 

Jeonghan mulled the words over, twirling his fork around in his pasta, "We're going out to a nice dinner, I was thinking about doing it then. Or maybe at home. It's just an idea, nothing set in stone yet." 

"Well, whatever you decide to do," Joshua wiped his hands, standing up to leave, "I know he'll say yes." 

And it was that thought that got Jeonghan through the rest of his day. The thought of forever with Junhui. Waking up and drinking him in like a cold glass of water on the hottest day, the sun shining on his face. His melodic laughter ringing through the penthouse when he'd be speaking to Mingyu on the phone. Mornings and afternoons and nights of tangled limbs, breathy "I love you"s and the most delicate kisses Jeonghan was sure he would ever feel. Holding him, fragile like glass, like he was the only person left on this Earth.

Because to Jeonghan, he was.

There was never anyone but Junhui.

Contrary to popular belief, Wen Junhui and Yoon Jeonghan loved each other more than anything. 

And to be a fly on the wall in the private dining suite Junhui had requested for his lover's birthday, oh what a treat that would be. 

There were no cameras in their faces, so harsh headlines reducing Junhui to nothing but his body, no family members on the phone calling Jeonghan foolish. Just two fated souls, sitting across from each other, clinking glasses of champagne together. Toasting to life and love and everything in between. 

"Have you had a good birthday so far, my love?" Junhui asked him, smirk riding up his lips. Jeonghan nodded, steady and sure. There had never been a better day. 

"The best one yet. Thank you for everything, Jun. It feels good to be the spoiled one." He offered up a wink, Junhui laughing at the statement. 

"You spoil yourself, you know? I put the room on the black card." Junhui winked in retaliation, but that all went without saying. Jeonghan didn't care that it was his money that was spent. It wasn't his heart that was put into this. Put into a day of being cared for, looked after, loved. It was Junhui's. Jeonghan would run himself into debt if it meant Junhui would keep looking at him like that. 

"I know. I got the text notification."

Junhui puffed his lips out adorably, "I told you to turn those off this week! What else did you see?" 

His curiosity peaked at this, Jeonghan raising a single eyebrow over the rim of his glass, "I didn't pay attention to where the purchases were from or really the amount, for that matter. You know that." 

Junhui could tell Jeonghan's mind was racing downwards. He had no plans to stop this. Among watching 90 Day Fiance, wine tasting with Mingyu, and bleaching his hair, one of Junhui's favorite hobbies was causing fire to build inside of Jeonghan. It made him feel powerful in a world that often slipped through his hands. So, he dipped his slender finger into the frosting of the chocolate cake that was in front of them, eyes never leaving Jeonghan's, before slipping the digit into his mouth. 

From the other side of the table, Jeonghan coughed into his glass, bubbly liquid covering his chin.

That hardly seemed fair. 

It was undeniable, how sensual Junhui was. And even after so many days, weeks, years, Jeonghan still found it shocking. He'd attended many art shows with Minghao, stood in front of priceless pieces and marveled in their beauty. But none of them came close to Junhui on the nights he was splayed across their sheets, Jeonghan's name leaving his lips like it was the only word he knew how to say. Or like this, with his tongue dancing around his lips, nothing but _lust _in his eyes. 

Jeonghan thanked whatever being had been watching over him that night that lead him into Junhui's bar. 

"I think it's time for us to head home," Junhui spoke promptly, as if he wasn't just sucking on his finger, and he stood, walking over to stand behind Jeonghan, "I have a surprise for you at home, Mr. Yoon." Junhui's hands traveled down Jeonghan's chest, his abdomen, stopping just before the waistband of his pants. Pleased with the loud exhale from Jeonghan, Junhui placed a far too chaste kiss to the man's neck, removing his hands and grabbing his jacket. 

As the two left the restaurant, Junhui assumed Jeonghan had all sorts of boudoir related imagery floating around in his mind. 

Maybe a new lingerie set for Junhui to dance in.

Maybe though handcuffs that had been sitting in his Amazon shopping cart for a few weeks now. 

Maybe a new riding crop... Considering they had broken their last one.

But all Junhui could do was smile, tracing his fingers through the man's hair. He had no idea what was waiting for him behind the large door of their home. 

Granted, there was lingerie. But that would be saved for later. For now, there were friends who loved him, coworkers who idolized him, family who would always support him, no matter what anyone else had to say about his life. It was the most important part of the evening for Junhui. Showing Jeonghan how much he meant to everyone, to him. 

"How can you go from devious fox to adorable kitten in the span of fifteen minutes?" Jeonghan chided, leaning in to Junhui's touch. 

"One of my many talents." 

Jeonghan huffed at this, shaking his head. 

"I've been hiding something from you as well."

Maybe he shouldn't have said it, afraid it would give it away. Junhui's fingers stopped their dancing across his scalp, much to his dismay, "You sly dog. It's _your _birthday, what on Earth could you possibly have to show me?" 

"More than you know." 

Junhui _purred_ against Jeonghan's cheek, "Is it a sex thing? Don't steal my thunder, now." 

He couldn't help but laugh at this, the tiny black velvet box burning a hole in his pocket, "It's not a sex thing." 

The restaurant wasn't the right setting. Wasn't genuine enough. Their home was. He knew how he wanted it. It was the same each time they would return from a lavish night out. Junhui would uncork a bottle of wine, pour two glasses, and they would stand in front of the large window, basking in the city, their joy, each other. It was then that he would ask him. A moment for just them to share, just how it was always supposed to be. 

"I can't say I'm not disappointed," Junhui let out a exaggerated sigh, "But we're home now. And it's time for your last surprise." 

The two were like giddy teenagers as they rode the elevator up to the top floor, unable to keep their laughter at bay, their hands off of each other. It seemed Jeonghan's birthday brought out something magical in them. Like they were discovering each other, their love, for the first time. Jeonghan kept thinking about that moment. Junhui, with his sweet smile and excitement bouncing off of him. He'd never brought someone to his home before, had lived there so long talking to no one, dreaming of someone. 

He wasn't sure they would live there forever, nor was he sure he wanted to. 

One day, the emails would stop. His phone wouldn't ring every ten minutes. Meetings wouldn't keep him away from his angel for hours upon hours. One day, they would move. Somewhere quiet, somewhere new. Somewhere where people would ask him about his family and he would be able to answer with a smile and with pride. 

Jeonghan reached for the door but was stopped, Junhui's hand on his wrist. 

"Before we go in there, I just wanted to tell you something," Jeonghan's heart swelled at the softness swirling in Junhui's eyes, "I love you. An impossible amount. And I will never be able to repay you for everything you have done, and will ever do, for me. But I wanted to try. I wanted to show you." 

Jeonghan was rendered speechless. They often shared moments like this. Honest, raw, painfully true. But something about the way Junhui was holding his hands, the way his eyes were dancing, swirling with galaxies, was something special. Something different. 

"I love you too, angel," He squeezed Junhui's hands, "Always." 

A kiss between two pairs of trembling lips. 

An open door. 

A shout of "Surprise!" 

Tears that formed and fell in an instant. 

"Oh, come on now," Minghao appeared through the crowd, "Don't make me cry." 

"What," Jeonghan swallowed thickly, surrounded by those he held so dear, "What is this?"

Junhui snaked his arms around Jeonghan's left one, pulling him close, "Happy birthday, Mr. Yoon." 

So perhaps the burning in his pocket would have to continue for another day. Because when Joshua waved to him from across the room, Jeonghan remembered the way he paled, the way he told him to wait. This was a day for everyone, he knew that much now. 

Jeonghan was pulled away from Junhui after a few moments and for the first time, Junhui didn't mind. He met up with Mingyu at the bar, leaning against it and watching with fond eyes as Jeonghan was still so desperate so wrap his mind around the situation unfolding in front of him. Endless hugs, happiness that filled the room to the brim. 

"I can't believe you really pulled it off. Here," Mingyu chuckled, handing Junhui a martini that he happily took, "This is great, Jun. He looks really happy." 

He did, didn't he?

Junhui didn't reply, he didn't need to. He just watched. Watched love and life unfurl in front of him in waves. 

The night passed quickly, much to Junhui's disappointment, and soon only Mingyu and Minghao remained in their living room. Bottles and glasses and wrapping paper were strewn about, Junhui making a mental note to tip their house cleaners much more than he usually would when they showed up tomorrow. Minghao and Jeonghan, as if on instinct, were talking about business and Junhui had enough vodka in his system to interrupt when he usually wouldn't dare. 

"Normally I find business jargon to be very sexy," Junhui leaned into Jeonghan, Minghao grimacing, "But can we please talk about something else? I'm drunk and quarterly reports are so boring." 

Mingyu agreed and nudged his boyfriend, "I think that's our cue to leave. I'm sure Junhui still has plenty of gifts to give the birthday boy." 

"Please, spare me. This was a wonderful party, Junhui. Thank you for including us." Minghao shook off his disgusted look for a fond one, one that Junhui relished in. He knew he had earned the approval of Jeonghan's best friend a century ago, but hearing his praises still made his chest swell with pride. 

"It wouldn't be a party without you two." 

"Thank you for coming, for everything. I appreciate both of you so much." 

It was all he could say. Jeonghan still had not come down from his high, maybe he didn't want to. 

Minghao and Mingyu said their farewells, leaving the penthouse in a comfortable silence. They didn't bother to start cleaning, Junhui just tugged Jeonghan to their bedroom. He clumsily fell onto their bed, Jeonghan wrapped in a blanket of warmth and chuckles escaping from his lips as he hovered over the shooting star he was so lucky to bottle.

"I'm too drunk to have sex." Junhui spoke, ever the blunt one, before laughing once more. 

Jeonghan didn't join in his laughter, just kissed him like it was the only thing he knew how to do. Like Junhui was oxygen and Jeonghan hadn't been able to breath in years. 

"That's alright, we have forever." 

Hands ran up his arms, finally resting on his neck. Eyes connecting and breathing patterns matched. 

Junhui was thinking about those words.

We have forever.

Jeonghan was thinking about them too. He meant them, he always would.

No one could see them, but the racing of their hearts could be heard around the world. If the tabloids could witness them now, see the way Junhui melted when Jeonghan looked at him. The way that Jeonghan held Junhui like he was the most precious thing in the universe, then those journalists would have to issue an apology. Redact statements and explain how love, this love, was stronger than they were. It was an intangible being that took up the entire room, surrounded them in a impenetrable bubble. 

They would say they were wrong. 

Because contrary to popular belief, Wen Junhui and Yoon Jeonghan loved each other more than anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hongshus)
> 
> thank you so much for reading !!!
> 
> comments and kudos always appreciated


End file.
